


The Metal Clan

by justanotherexlover



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherexlover/pseuds/justanotherexlover
Summary: While searching for new airbenders with your wife Lin and Team Avatar, you find yourself in Zaofu. While there, you meet family you didn’t know Lin had, and find yourself caught in the middle of the Beifong family’s decades-long feud.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Metal Clan

“We just got a call from the radio about another Airbender,” Asami said suddenly. Your head perked up from its spot on Lin’s shoulder, finally glad to have an actual direction.

You knew Lin didn’t want to keep traveling, and would rather protect Korra from the Red Lotus, but you were happy to be helping in the search for Airbenders. It was a noble and worthy cause, in your opinion.

“Finally!” Korra exclaimed, “Where?”

“A city called Zafou,” Mako said, and you instantly felt Lin tense up as he continued, “The home of the Metal Clan.”

You could see the discomfort on Lin’s face, but your heart was soaring. You’d been with her for years but had never met any of her family. You’d brought it up a few times, but she never budged. She was as stubborn as the metal she bent.

Korra noticed the look on Lin’s face, then glanced at you, then back to Lin, “Either of you know the place?”

You stayed silent, deciding to let Lin take this one. You’d dreamed of going to Zafou for years and meeting Lin’s family–your family, now.

“Uh,” She said, “I’ve never been. But I don’t want you going. I would rest a lot easier if you were in Republic City.”

You felt frustration flood your senses for a moment, so utterly tired of Lin avoiding her problems. You looked at Korra, “I’ve never been, but I’ve always wanted to go. I think it’s a good idea.”

You could see Lin glaring at you in the corner of your eye, but you ignored her and smiled at your friend.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, (y/n),” Korra said, “We’re going to Zafou.”

Korra walked back into the airship, and Lin pulled you aside, ignoring Naga’s whine to play.

“What was that?” Lin demanded.

“It’s time that I meet my sister-in-law!” You spat back, standing your ground. Lin glanced around to see if anyone else heard, but it was just the two of you and Naga. 

Suyin might even be married with children–Lin hadn’t shared much information, and what she had shared hadn’t been positive. You knew little to nothing about her family.

“I’ve told you before, it’s not important!” She insisted, putting a hand on your arm. You yanked it away, crossing your arms.

“It is to me!” You said angrily, and stormed off.

—

Zafou was stunning from above, and you found yourself in awe of it even up close. The statue of Toph(my mother-in-law, your mind whispered) nearly sent you into a state of shock. This was… a lot to process.

You’d never considered metal to be an element that could be so beautiful, but watching the dancers and seeing the city had certainly changed your mind.

“Is this some form of combat training?” Korra asked curiously as the women bent the metal carefully to form a flower.

“Not exactly,” Aiwei said, “They’re rehearsing for a dance premiere next month.”

You watched as a woman with grey hair descended, and your mind recognized her instantly. Lin wasn’t a sentimental woman, but she did have a handful of pictures from her childhood. Suyin.

“Allow me to introduce the matriarch of a Metal Clan, Suyin,” Aiwei said as Suyin walked forward. She looked so much like Lin, you had no idea how Team Avatar couldn’t see it.

“Please call me Su,” She said, pressing her fist into her palm and giving a short bow. She turned to Korra, “Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra.”

She then turned to where you and everyone else were standing, “And this must be Mako, Bolin, Asami, and…. I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.”

Su seemed apologetic, but it still stung. Your own sister-in-law had no idea who you were, and it hurt more than words could describe, “I’m (y/n) Bei–sorry, just (y/n)”

You smiled innocently, bowing to her. You were used to introducing yourself by your full name, but of course, you had to keep off Beifong. It added to the hurt you were feeling. Korra looked at you funny, but didn’t point it out.

“You’ve done your research,” Mako said, then glanced at you, “Mostly, at least.”

“I make it my business to know who’s visiting my city,” Suyin said cordially, looking over the group. Her eyes lingered on you for a few extra moments, and your face heated up under her gaze. It felt unfair that you knew who she was, but she didn’t know you.

“So, you’re a dancer,” Korra said, changing the subject.

“Dancer. Leader. Wife. Mother. Collector of rare meteorites. You’ll find that people here have many skills and interests,” Suyin said as she pulled off her glove. Aiwei leaned in and whispered something discernable into her ear, and her eyes widened as she glanced at him.

Her eyes turned to your group and narrowed unhappoly, “Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?”

Korra looked surprised, and Bolin slapped his hand over his mouth. You felt your heart begin to race, knowing what was coming next. Aiwei turned his eyes to you, as if he could hear your heart beat pick up.

“What?” Korra asked, “I, uh… How did you know I was lying?”

“I’m a truth seer,” Aiwei explained, “When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes.”

His eyes focused on you, and you felt like you were about to start sweating. So he could feel your heart palpitations.

“Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city,” Suyin said. Your shoulders sagged slightly, unsure of how she was going to react to the information she was about to find out. Lin had told you that her sister could be immature and flighty, and you hadn’t prepared yourself for it properly. Maybe Lin had been right–this was a bad idea.

“We came with Lin,” You spoke up, your voice breaking the silence.

Korra and the rest of Team Avatar looked confused, obviously not understanding that Lin and Suyin knew each other. Honestly, how did they get through the day with such low observational skills?

“Lin’s here? I would love to say hello,” Suyin said pleasantly, and your eyes widened. Lin spoke of her sister and mother with such contempt that you hadn’t been expecting warmth from Su.

“You two know each other?” Korra asked, and you sighed, bracing yourself.

“You’re joking, right?” Suyin asked, looking everyone over, “I guess Lin never told you about me.”

Suyin seemed sad at that revelation, and you felt empathy wash over you. You knew what it was like for Lin to keep you a secret.

“They’re sisters,” You explained to Team Avatar, your eyes never leaving Suyin.

“Wait, so that means-” Bolin started, pointing to you, then to Suyin. Your fist connected with his arm, and he yelped, his mouth closing.

“What?” Suyin asked, her eyes moving from Bolin to you. Her green eyes looked so much like Lin’s that it was almost painful.

You took a deep breath and offered a small smile, “I’m Lin’s wife. (Y/n) Beifong.”

Suyin reeled back as if she’d been slapped, and her eyes looked you up and down. You felt small under her gaze and averted your eyes to the floor.

Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled you forward into a hug. Startled, you glanced up at Suyin, then hesitantly hugged her back.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” She said quietly, low enough for only you to hear.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” You responded, squeezing your eyes shut to cut off any potential tears. You’d dreamed of meeting Lin’s family for years, and she’d vehemently refused, citing how rude and unruly they could be. But it was completely unfounded, you were sure of that in this moment.

Lin’s family was your family too. And you were going to have a relationship with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr to ask a question or send in a request! justanotherexlover.tumblr.com


End file.
